Breathing Is Sometimes The Only Thing You Can Do
by Protection 101
Summary: Sometimes when life gets to the point where you don't know which way is up or down. Or don't know your left from your right. Sometimes the only thing that you can do is breath.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #24 (AU) Book Club!AU**

Slipping into the seat across from the blonde and the raven haired girl. "So I was seriously thinking of setting up a book club. How would you two like to join?" Dilton raised his right eye brow.

"We didn't invite you to sit here. So get lost." Veronica growled as her arm tightened round Betty's waist.

Betty looked into Veronica's eyes. "Ronnie be nice.' She turned back to the bespectacled boy across from her. "That sounds like a really awesome idea Dilton. Whom else are you thinking of asking to join."

Veronica sighed as she realized that her girlfriend was going to punish her for her rudeness by not allowing Dilton to leave quickly. Her arm moved from around Betty's waist and back as she brought her hand up to reach for a french fry on her plate.

"Kevin, Jughead and Archie for sure." Dilton nodded his head. "I'm sure I can talk Moose and Reggie into joining."

Veronica snorted.

Betty turned her eyes onto her girlfriend with a glare.

 _Yeah I'm going to be paying for this for a while now. But still. We were on a date. As in her and me. Dilton shouldn't have just barged in._ Veronica's glared right back at her girlfriend. She was irradiated that Betty so easily allowed Dilton to distract them from their date. "Perhaps you can get Cheryl to join." She saw Betty stiffen up and she felt bad for bringing Cheryl up. But Betty had it coming. She looked Dilton dead in the eyes. "Don't you dare." She growled low in her voice ice entering her eyes.

Dilton gulped. Not due to Veronica's icy glare …. but due to Cheryl being brought up into the discussion. Betty wasn't the only one that Cheryl despised after all.

Betty moved over so she wasn't touching Veronica any longer.

Veronica realized she went way to far the moment she spoke. But she couldn't stop her tongue in time before she said Cheryl's name. She looked down at her slightly hand on her milkshake.

Dilton realized that he goofed up big time when he sat down at the booth with the girls. He was just so excited about the book club that he waned Betty's help in it. That once he saw the blonde he just sat down. "I'm sorry that I interrupted." He spoke in a soft voice. He began to move.

"Stay Dilton." Betty's tight voice spoke up. She tried to speak lightly but she was too upset to fake it.

Dilton's eyes swift-ed over to Veronica's.

"You should stay." Veronica found her voice. _I already destroyed this anyway._

"No I need to go visit my grandmother today." Dilton sighed as he scooted out of the booth. "I'm sorry that I got very excited when I saw Betty. I am just so hyped up about this club. I should have made eye contact and waited to be invited over."

Veronica softly spoke. "The fault is all mine Dilton. I shouldn't have been rude to you." Her eyes looked up into his. "I'm sorry for making you feel unwelcome."

Dilton nodded. "I'll talk to you both later with more about this." With a half sad wave he walked away.

Veronica turned her eyes to Betty. "I'm sorry Betty. I as being a bitch when I had no reason too."

Betty met her eyes with her disappointed ones. "I just don't understand why Ronnie."

Veronica breathed in. "I'm sick and tired that we have to be so damn careful to hide us from your mom. Pretty much everyone in town knows we are together B. But we still have to keep it carefully hidden so your mom doesn't find out." Tears sparkled in her eyes. "I just want to be able to be with you right now freely. Without worry."

"Don't you think that I don't feel like that every single second." Betty replied. "Don't you think that I don't hate this either." Her body stiffen even more. "I hate this." Her fingers turned inward into fists. She felt her fingernails against the half moon imprints in the palms of her hands. "But I'm not ready to write my mother off for good." She softly whimpered.

Veronica carefully scooted closer, and wrapped her arms around Betty's waist, and pulled her into her. "I'm so sorry B." She breathed into her soul's ear. Resting her forehead against Betty's.

Betty's fists unwound on their own. She needed to touch Veronica. She simply needed her hands against Veronica's skin. Her right palm rose to gently rest against Veronica's neck; and her left palm met Veronica's against her hip bone. Her blue green eyes got lost in the sea of hazelnut chocolate that were her beloved's.

Veronica's fingers gently massaged the thin waist underneath them. "We'll be free soon baby." She finally whispered as she moved in and met her beloved's lips with her own.

It was a soft loving kiss between two soulmates whom just needed the comfort from one another. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another once more, and just breathed the same air.


End file.
